The present invention relates to an article of clothing worn around the torso for decorative and utilitarian purposes of holding a skirt or slack in its proper place, and more specifically to an improved belt construction which enables the article to fit a wide range of sizes while permitting the wearer to neatly and precisely fit the item about the torso and to interchangeably customize the basic item for a specific garment(s).